


Oscar Love

by bonmot507



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonmot507/pseuds/bonmot507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at the Glee Kink Meme! Pezberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscar Love

Title: Oscar Love  
Fandom: Glee  
Pairing: Rachel/Santana  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I obvs. don't own Glee. That would be cool, although things would be different. Thanks for letting me just borrow and put the characters back. I won't mess with them too much. (sort of.)  
AN: From a prompt on GKM, <http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/29310.html?thread=36552318#t36552318>    
AN2: No G!P in this one. :) Also, I do not speak Spanish, so, blah on that. All mistakes are mine, nothing's beta-ed. I'm way too impatient. 

  
  


“I'm not sure this is such a good idea, mi amor.” Santana pulled at the restraints tying her wrists to the bed. 

“Shhh.. It's perfectly normal for you to feel some kind of apprehension in the face of exploration of an amorous nature. Still...” She paused for effect, slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she glanced down at her prone wife. “A bet is a bet, and I won. So you owe me, Santana Lopez.”

“Ay dios mio! I never believed you would actually hold me to this!” 

“Then you don't know anything about me.” Rachel grinned, sliding the shirt off her shoulders, trailing her hands down the length of her toned stomach, and pushing her skirt down her hips leaving her completely naked. 

“I know you're wet for me right now.” Santana replied, her eyes greedily searching her wife's form. “Undo my wrists, baby girl, and I'll make this up to you.” 

Rachel laughed, her breasts swaying slightly. “Nothing to forgive my love.” She gestured with the stature in her hand. “This is going inside of you.” She lifted a leg on the bed, rubbing cold metal up the length of her tanned limb, staring hungrily at her wife. Bound at the wrists to their bed, naked and spread for her, Santana made a beautiful picture. She grinned, biting her lip. “Hi baby.” She lept forward, her wet center sliding across her wife's abs, clenching her statue tightly in her right hand. “Are you ready?” She asked playfully, rotating her hips. 

“Definitely not.” Santana replied, shaking her head and trying to keep her legs closed. Rachel slid back down her body, leaving a trail of arousal down her stomach. Santana groaned despite herself, as Rachel's right leg slipped between Santana's. “Fuck, babe.” 

Resting her prized Oscar beside them on the bed, Rachel dipped her head to her beautiful wife's abdomen, running a tongue over the trail of wetness she left. She slipped her tongue inside her wife's belly button, mirroring a similar technique she'd employed inside of her wife. Santana's moan filled the room, and her legs slid back open. Rachel grinned, resting her chin down. “You owe me, San. On our wedding night, you bet me that I couldn't get an Oscar before I turned thirty. I am twenty-six, and beside us is that very award.” Santana could feel the cold metal pressing into her side where Rachel had left it on the bed, a shiver running through her body as Rachel's mouth moved up the length of her stomach. “If I hadn't accomplished this feat, I imagine that on my thirtieth birthday, I would have been bent over the couch, on the receiving end of your strap on in my... well, in any case, knowing who I'm married to, I know that a bet is a bet, and I am here to collect.” Rachel grabbed the statue and ran the head of it over her wife's nipples. “Besides, imagine how aroused I'll be, watching Oscar here slide in and out of you. Imagine all the things I'll be willing to do once you've cum.” She wrapped her mouth around the now erect nipples, biting gently. 

Santana rolled her eyes, pulling lightly at the restraints, trying not to moan watching Rachel's perfectly plump lips suck at her nipple. “Fine. But you had better be ready to be sore tomorrow.” Santana replied, a half smile catching at her lips staring at the gorgeousness that was her wife. “Now kiss me, and let's do this thing.” 

“Willingly.” Rachel leaned forward, capturing Santana's lips between hers, sucking the bottom one into her mouth, grazing it with her teeth and licking it gently with her tongue, their hips beginning to rock together as their mouths opened to their questing tongues. “Mmm... you are still the best kisser.” Rachel moaned out, her hand finding her Oscar and running it teasingly up Santana's thigh. Capturing her wife's lips once more, the head of Oscar made contact with Santana's wet heat. Santana moaned into her wife's mouth, Oscar's head meeting Santana's clit. “I knew you'd like this baby.” Rachel murmured, sliding the statue down along Santana's slit, pushing the statue forward until Oscar's head began to slide inside of her wife's opening. 

“Oh, fuck.” Santana moaned out, feeling Oscar's shoulders begin to stretch her to push inside. Rachel smiled vaguely sympathetically, the statue's shoulders were a little wide. Still, she loved watching her wife's face pinch and contort as she slowly slid the statue deeper and deeper inside. She angled the statue to hit her wife's insides just so, and grinned when Santana cried out in the way that told Rachel she'd hit her g-spot. Oscar's head, shoulders and torso were buried inside of her wife, and she leaned back on her knees to watch the length of the statue slide in and out of her. The gold plating glistened in the dim lighting of the bedroom, and Rachel felt herself get wetter pushing the length of the statue back inside of her. “Fuck, babe. Fuck, that feels good.” 

“Does my big statue feel good inside of you, baby?” Rachel asked, thrusting the Oscar back and forth. 

“Baby, fuck, it feels so good.” Santana moaned, her hips slowly beginning to rock against the intrusion. 

“Is it stretching you? Can you feel my talent inside of you?” Rachel asked, her voice taking on a gleeful tone. 

“Yeah, babe. Your talent feels so good, baby, so deep. Don't stop.” Santana groaned, popping her hips so the shoulders of the statue rubbed her spot directly. She moaned. 

“I can't stop, San.” Rachel answered, bending to take a nipple in her mouth again, and rocking the statue in and out of her wife. “I'm so fucking good.” Leaning back, she pulled out as far as she dared, and pushed fast, hard, back inside her. 

“Fuck, baby, you're so good. God, fuck me, Rach.” Santana pleaded. 

“That's it, baby, take it.” She muttered, rocking it in and out, hard and fast, watching her wife's hips rise off the bed. “C'mon, baby, come for me.” She urged, fucking her fast and hard and deep. Santana's arousal covered the statue on her hands, soaking her fingertips as the wrap around the reel part of the statue, using her palm to drive the weight of the Oscar deep inside her wife. Finally, she pushed the Oscar into her wife as deep as she could, using short thrusts to hit that spot over and over again, and pushed her thumb up and over her wife's clit in just that way. 

Santana let out a long moan, her hips raising off the bed, the Oscar shaking with the weight of her muscles convulsing around it, her back arching. “Fuck, babe, fuck.” She grit out. 

“That's it baby. God, you look beautiful cumming.” Rachel grinned down at her wife, sliding up the length of her body, and placing light kisses over her face and neck. “I could watch you do that all day. “ 

Santana settled back onto the bed, the weight of the statue causing it to slip out of her and onto the bed. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at Rachel's face as she drops her kisses. “Happy now?” She demands as much as her blissed-out body can manage. 

“Mmm, nearly perfect.” Rachel responds, placing a light kiss on her wife's lips. She grabbed the statue, and brought it between them, reaching out her tongue and licking the length of the metal, warmed to just under her wife's body tempature. “That's better. You taste so good, my love.” 

“Fuck, baby, that's so hot.” Santana murmured, her eyes on her wife's mouth. 

Rachel moaned around the head of the Oscar as it slid into her mouth, the taste of her wife's cum flooding her mouth. Soaked through herself, the taste of her wife in her mouth made her desperate. Sucking the taste of her wife off of the statue, she met Santana's eyes. After the last trace of her was gone, she dropped the statue off the side of the bed. Santana's eyes shot open, and she went to grab for the statue. “Rach, are you fucking crazy? That's your Oscar!” 

Rachel grinned, leaning to capture Santana's lips, her hands on her wife's shoulders, urging her back onto the bed. “There's a pillow on the floor for it, San. I'm still Rachel Berry. And I want you inside of me.” Rachel grabbed her wife's hand and dragged it down till it met her wetness. Moaning, she bucked her hips into Santana's hand, feeling three of her wife's fingers slide home. “That's it, baby. Oh, fuck, San.” 

As Santana slipped inside of her wife, she felt a wave of arousal overwhelm her satisfied feeling. She wrapped an arm around her wife's midsection and flipped them, rutting her body against Rachel's, and beginning a bruising pace with her fingers. “That's it, baby, take me.” 

Rachel arched up. “Fuck, babe, please. I need you.” Santana slipped a fourth finger inside her wife, causing Rachel to release a groan and suck her wife's fingers deep, feeling herself stretch to accommodate. “Ugh. Thank you, baby, please, more.” Santana's fingers drove deep inside of Rachel over and over again, feeling her wife's walls grab and try to hold her inside. When the fluttering began, Santana grinned, watching her wife's face contort with pleasure. The orgasm forced her eyes shut, and her lips open, quiet little gasps escaping. 

“That's it, mi amor. Let go.” Santana whispered, milking her wife's walls, stretching her fingers open and closed inside of her until she feels the telltale gush of liquid out over her arm and the bed. She grins, loving that her wife ejaculates. As they settle, Santana slowly pulls out of her wife and gathers her small, helpless form into hers, wrapping her arms around her protectively. “You are so beautiful, Rachel Berry.” Rachel grinned, her body boneless in Santana's arms.

“Thanks, baby.” Rachel's hand cupped her cheek. 

Santana turned her face, kissing her wife's palm, before nuzzling herself into the touch. “I can't believe you dropped your Oscar! After you made such a big deal of fucking me with it.” She scoffed. 

Rachel grinned. “I had to prove that you were more important than some silly award.” She grinned. “Like I said, it was pre-planned. It's nestled between two pillows, totally safe.” 

Santana laughed. “I wouldn't have it any other way.” 

“Me either, love.” She yawned, tucking her body as much as she could into her wife's. “Sleep now?” 

“Mmmmm... que sueñes con los angelitos.”

  
  


  



End file.
